


Pretty

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura is having a bad week, sort of.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-07 08:45pm to 08:56pm

Day One

"Hey, pretty."

Yukimura turned, annoyed.

"Just because I wear my hair long, does not mean I wish to be called pretty." 

"Oh, come on."

A hand started to touch his arm.

It took three seconds, then the guy was on the ground, gasping for air.

"And just because, if I were a girl, I could be considered pretty, does not mean I don't know self-defense."

*

Day Two

"Hey, pretty." 

Yukimura sighed but turned. Different guy this time. Same approach.

Yukimura repeated the words from the day before and the idiot made the same mistakes as his predecessor. So, to the ground he went.

*

Day Three

"Hey, pretty."

Feeling like being in an endless loop, Yukimura dealt with the third guy just the same way.

*

By day six, Yukimura was beginning to give up believing in mankind. Was every guy these days so idiotic?

*

Day Seven arrived and finally brought a change: His team.

All seven accounted for, Yukimura basked in their calmness - in Sanada's, Renji's and Yagyuu's case - and the more busy talking of the others.

That was, until the six jilted guys + one extra if he saw that properly, began to close in on them.

"Hey, pretty." 

Niou whistled. Sanada grunted. Marui laughed and the rest refrained from comment at least until Niou approached him with a sly smile. 

"May we play with them?"

Yukimura thought about it for a moment, then turned to his team with his usual angelic smile and gave Niou the awaited answer:

"Let's."


End file.
